


What Hurts The Most

by Reagy_Jay, SilverRowan



Series: Soldier Boy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Batfamily (DCU), Bisexual Jason Todd, Bisexual Roy Harper, Bottom Jason Todd, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Has PTSD, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everyone Needs A Hug, False Memories, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has Mental Health Issues, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Has a Bad Time, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character(s), Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Police Officer Dick Grayson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Memories, Rescue, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, Roy Harper has a bad time, Roy Harper has issuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator, hopefully, slow burn plot wise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRowan/pseuds/SilverRowan
Summary: “You’ve got to nowhere else to go kid. No family or friends. I was the one that pulled you out of that burning building, battered and broken.” Roman spoke deeply.Jason looked at his looming figure. Brows furrowed, eyes a bit distanced.“I can look after you, all you have to do is do as I say,"Jason furrowed his brow and looked to the side in thought.Roman sighed“Look Jason” As he spoke Jason looked over to him, his eyes lingering to the side of his eyes a bit, unable to look him dead in the eyes.“I'm the only one you can trust kid, there’s no one else out there that will look out for your best interest.”“S-so I just do as you say?” Jasons corked.Roman smiled.All chapters are updated! <3Thanks for reading, leaving likes, and commenting! <3
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Everyone, Jason Todd/Other(s), Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Soldier Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095917
Comments: 43
Kudos: 246





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://reggie2jayx3-blog.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 27/04/20  
> Re-edited by beta Rowan 11/04

His arms had long since gone numb.

Jason naked body was lying sideways on a King-sized bed, his arms had been tightly pulled back and tied up to his biceps. Small tremors wracked his battered body. Both his legs were slightly pulled up to try and cover himself the best he could.

He was freezing, the room's temperature had been turned down, and anything he could use to possibly keep himself warm was removed.

He could see his breath come from between his chapped and blooded lips.

Greasy black hair fell into his dazed, teal eyes. He couldn’t even remember when he had had a proper wash.

God Alfred would be disappointed.

No, thinking about Alfred was painful.

Hell, everything was painful. Jason could still feel the tugging of stitches on the left side of his face, pieces of his hair getting stuck in the dried blood.

Jason heard a squeak, he dragged his gaze towards the door and braced himself. Two of Roman's guards came in, a bald one who was smoking and a guy with brown hair, who was more buff than Bruce, casually talking.

"Well look at that." Baldy puffed smoke out as he walked behind Jason.

"Looks like Little Red Riding Hood is awake," the brunette said deeply.

"Boss is such a great guy." Baldy puffed smoke into Jason's bruised face. Jason grimaced and pushed his head further into the bed, however, Baldy gripped his hair tightly and tugged his head back, exposing his neck.

Jason wasn't really sure what to expect anymore, but it didn't come to a surprise when a burning sensation was felt at the base of his neck just above his collar bone. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath when Baldy decided to grind the cig further in.

"Since we've done such good work, boss said we could have a reward. Girls are fun and all, but boy," He whistled as he raked his eyes over Jason's physically fit, scarred body. Jason pressed down a shudder. "You're definitely handsome. And it's just so much better that you're the Red hood."

His hand was still in Jason's hair and he mustered a deep growl.  
"Get fucked ugly!"

Pain shot across his face and the taste of copper filled his mouth. Suddenly he was pulled onto his back, his arms still painfully behind him. The brown-haired man was now in front of him, gripping his thighs bruisingly. Jason tried to pull away, but truth be told he... he was tired.

Tired of hurting.

Tired of being used.

Tired of being betray.

Tired of being lonely.

And just tired of...living.

Living was the hardest thing to do and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Everything had hurt ever since he had come back. The looks everyone would send him like he was some caged beast ready to snap them in two. He doesn't miss the way Tim flinches if he moves too quickly near him, or the way he tries to keep his distance.

Nor the way Bruce constantly looks at him, like he's some imposter that's taken over, missing the Jason he was before the crowbar.

Maybe...maybe this is punishment.

Punishment for being alive.

Punishment for crawling out of his coffin.

Jason didn't know. Hell, there's a lot he doesn't know, he has no clue how long he's been here, or even if Batman’s coming for him.

Then again, would he really come looking for the red bat of the 'family'?

Jason's breathing hitched involuntary as fingers entered him. His legs were pulled further apart and he was shifted into the man's lap.

Jason could feel the hard dick resting against his thigh, he tried to distance himself; sometimes it helped, others times... not so much.

Two fingers had entered him, moving in and out slowly, a hand slowly moving up and down his toned torso, thumb brushing over his nipples before making it's way down to pull at his limp dick.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He could do this, he could get through it. Once he got out of here he was going to skin every one of these fuckers alive.

"Boss said we can't be too long Pritz, better make it quick." Baldy spoke as he pulled his pants off.

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly a cock was pressed against his hole.

Panic rose in his chest, he tried to pull his legs up but hands were keeping his down. They couldn’t be serious, he wasn’t ready!

It wasn't too long ago that Roman had taken him when he wasn't ready.

Fuck!

He was still covered in blood and cum.

"N-no sto- ah!" Jason muffled the rest of the cry by biting his already damaged lips.

"Fuck, he's tight," Pritz gasped as he started to push into him.

Baldy grabbed Jason by the hair pulling on his cut again, he could feel it tear a little bit again. He forced Jason's mouth open then it was suddenly filled with warm cock.

He couldn't breathe, Baldy held his head still, Jason tried to thrash about but hands held his hips tight and the hand tugged on his head painfully, he could feel strands being pulled out.

"Take it like the whore you are and it'll be quick.”

Jason tried to calm himself, he really did, but he couldn't _breath_.

Dirt under his broken and bloody nails, bugs crawling over his skin and the sha-

Pain shot across his face and he started to slowly come back. Blurry eyes looked up and then there was another fist hitting him. Then before he could do anything, the pounding started to get more brutal and he could feel himself tear and he could feel the wetness between his legs.

"Fuckin’ piece of shit," Baldy growled and shoved his cock back in Jason’s throat.

He could feel Pritz hit his prostate and he bit back a moan. A hand came around his semi-hard cock, and they started to tug.

"You like this, don't you Hoodie?" Baldy sounded breathless. He gave a few hards strokes and Jason was shamefully hard.

Jason squeezed his eyes closed as he was violated.

* * *

He lied there sweaty, cum plastered over his face, over his stomach and mixing with the blood that was leaking out of him. The two guards hadn't lasted long. They got their rocks off and left.

A cock warmer, that's all he was.

He was cold.

Everything hurt.

Jason didn't stop the tears from falling from his bruised eyes.

He just wanted to go home.

He just wanted his dad.


	2. Working in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 26/12/20  
> Edited by beta Rowan 11/04

Dick wouldn’t say he was worried per se.

...

Yeah okay, he was worried.

It's been a few months now and still no word from Jason, which wasn't that unusual. Jason has a very irritating habit of just suddenly dropping off the face of the earth from time to time.

However, Dick had been planning on some brotherly bonding time and he had finally won Jason over. (Also known as: constantly annoying him till he said yes)

OoO

_“Dick, seriously just fuck off!”_

_“No!”_

_Jason looked at him, he looked exhausted, there were fading bruises on his face and a semi healed busted lip. His usually messy black hair with the white streak fell in his tainted eyes._

_Eyes that looked like they wanted to strangle Dick._

_Dick sighed. “Look, I just want to make up with you. I was a really shitty brother to you, and after you... after you died I realized that I took you for granted. The way I acted to you due to my fighting with Bruce was Immature of me.” Dick stared Jason in the eyes._

_”I know there’s a lot of baggage, but can you at least let me try?”_  
_  
_ _Jason stood there, shoulders hunched and fists balled, he turned his head away, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like ‘I don’t deserve you’_

_Dick fought the urge to hug him, he knew it would undo everything._

_We didn’t deserve you. He mused_

_The silence stretched and Dick began to become jittery._

_“Fine”_

_Dick shot his head up and looked at Jason who still had his back to him. A smile broke over his face._

_“The new Deadpool movie comes out in_ _a few_ _months? If you wanted to go see it?"_

_Jason paused and jerked his head in a quick nod and shot his grappling hook and took off._

_Dick didn’t mind, he was just happy he had a chance_

OoO

Jason is a lot of things, but he wouldn’t just ditch, well without saying anything anyway.

Dick gave him two days to reply back, in case he was busy, but it had nearly been a week and still no word from him.

He was very tempted to go to Bruce but kinda held off, the last time they talked, well interacted, there were a lot of hurtful words and fists were thrown about. 

Bruce didn’t help, jumping the gun and, in Bruce’s way, accusing Jason of leaving some of Joker's men in a warehouse as it was blown up.

Dick had gotten there a little after Bruce did and just by the body language and the state of Jason’s Red Hood gear, it looked like a nasty fight.

So it wasn’t really a surprise that they ended up fighting. All Dick could really do was damage control, however, Batman suddenly turned and took off, after Jason had left, leaving Dick to explained what happens to the GCPD.

Dick sighed and stretched on the edge of the building, it was getting late, or early, and crime is usually dying down around this time and he was going to do a quick sweep and head off back to the manor.

Dick jumped off the building, the cold air rushing past, he shot off his gun and swung to the next building.

OoO

Jason slowly woke up. It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up from being drugged. What was unusual was the feeling of cold metal under his bare skin, the light blinded him making him blink a few times to adjust.

It took longer than he’d have liked for his senses to become somewhat reliable. His half-lidded eyes slowly took in the white room, noticing a lot of surgical tools lying about.

A hand touched the back of his head affectionately making Jason give a hard flinch as he jerked his head forward, a groan escaped his mouth from the movement due to aggravating his already pounding head, Jason could still feel the dried blood, as well as other bodily fluids, on the side of his face when he moved his eyebrows.

Behind him there was a deep laugh behind him and Jason cursed himself for being caught off guard. 

Roman walked behind him, trailing his dirty fingers across Jason’s naked body, he couldn’t help but shudder, painful memories fighting to resurface. Jason left his head turned to the side, refusing to even look at him.

Roman trailed his fingers over Jason’s abs, to the side of his hip bone and slowly dragged them down the crease, between his crotch and leg joint. Jason’s body was completely stiff, refusing to give more ammo for Roman. 

Roman dropped his hand and walked to stand In front of Him. Jason still refused to look at him. 

It was the only thing he could do. Being beaten, starved, drugged and violated constantly has left him limited to what he could do to defy them some way.

He takes great satisfaction in the way Romans vain shows In his neck when he’s pissed.

“Jason” Roman coos. 

Jason’s bristles he let of a low growl and bared his white teeth. However it didn’t have much of an effect with the drugs in his system, Roman chuckled and caressed his bruised cheek. 

“Look at me”

Jason kept his eyes dead straight. 

Roman fisted the back of his hair painfully, forcing his head up so he was looking at Roman. 

“You should really listen to when people give you an order son.” 

Jason growled at him. 

A smile broke out on Roman's face. “Luckily I just have the trick” Roman dropped his head forcefully making it bounc off the metal table, Jason laid there getting his bearings.

How many times has he had damage to his head?

Hell, that's what got him into the fucking mess, to begin with. 

“Is it ready?” Sionis demanded. 

“Yes sir,” another person answered

Fuck was there more than one person here?

“Give it to me”

Jason turned his head and saw a scientist hand Roman a vile of purple liquid. 

“But sir, I should warn you. This is the first human trial, things might not work properly.” The scientists spoke nervously. 

Roman looked dead in his eyes. “Did I ask for your opinion?”

“N-no si-“

“Then shut up” he cut off

Roman walked up to Jason with a smile on his face. “Now don’t look at me like that Jason. This is for the best”

Jason tried to push away from him, but he had straps going up to his biceps and from his ankles to just above his knees. A strap around his neck that he was trying not to think too much about, and another across his chest and stomach. 

“Come near me with that and I’ll fucking skin you alive Sionis’” Jason hissed

Roman just laughed. “Your all talk now Jason. I own you, and once I inject this, you’ll do everything I say” he had a menacing smile on his face as he stepped closer. 

Once Jason gets out of here, and he will goddammit! If no one will save him, he’ll just save himself!

Fuck them all. 

He’s going to burn this place to the ground with everyone in it.

Jason bares his teeth as Roman stood over him, he grabbed a fist full of black longish hair and yanked his head to the side, so he had a better angle for his neck.

Jason tried trashing but all it did was exhausted him further. 

He felt the needle prick his neck and a burning sensation took over. He gasped as it entered his bloodstream, it felt like molten lava was burning his insides, his eyes widened, trying to scream but nothing came out. 

He could vaguely see Roman back off and look at him with interest, Jason started to see black dots in his vision and everything glowing blurry. 

The last thing he heard was Roman. “Get ready for the next stage, I want to test this out” Jason didn't need to see to no he had a smile on his face. 

Then the darkness once again took over him. 


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited by beta Rowan 11/04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the likes and saves! Means a lot, haven’t really been through comments yet, been really busy I only have time to post this chapter I made a while back, 
> 
> I need to get to sleep, prop going to go through and edited sometime as this is a 2 am chapter 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Edited 18/03/20

_“What’s wrong?” He demanded_

_“Sir, I told you that it wasn’t ready for humans yet!” The panicked voice hurried out._

_Pain shot around his body, as blood leaked out of his parted mouth, his vision had gone red with the blood dripping from his eyes mixing with the blood from his nose and ears._

_Everything hurt_

_Everything felt like it was on fire_

_He could hear talking but it was like he was underwater, he laid there on the floor naked in a_ _bloody pile._

 _“Knock him out and start again” that same voice spoke. A voice that made him freeze._

_“Sir! If we give him another dose it could really affect his already injured brain, as well as do god knows what to his body, this wasn’t designed for humans.”_

_There was a soft click, then a loud bang, followed shortly by another thud._

_“Anymore ‘helpful’ advice?”_

_There was silence, which he took as a ‘no’,_ _followed by the man's voice again. “Good, now ready him again and move him” he barked._

_He felt a prick in his neck a few seconds later the feeling of fire blew up his senses. In the back of his jumbled mind, the pain of fire felt familiar, as well as a faint echo of magical laughter._

  
OoO

Jason slightly jolted awake from a deep sleep.

As his senses came back to him, he realized that there was a dull pain around his body.

He shot up and instantly regretted it as a, now sharp agony of pain and nausea came over him. He sat sit still for a few minutes trying to get his head on straight.

Jason put his hand on his head and felt a gauze on his forehead leading up into his hairline.

 _Well, that explains the intense headache._ Jason mused.

Once his vision clears he saw that he was naked in a luxurious kings sized bed.

He instantly tensed up, he ignored the pain, Jason moved as fast as he could to sit at the end of the bed, using the bedpost to help him up. He tried to remember why he was naked, as well as who’s the room he was in.

The last thing he remembers was a loud boom and pain. 

He looked around the room and noticed some dark sweat a red pullover hoodie a pair of boxers, socks as well as some plain black sneakers. 

Jason grips his head when a sharp pain shoots through it. 

He breathed through his nose and out of his mouth and steady himself on the post.

Surely he must know who this is right? Why else must he be naked?

But it doesn't feel right with the amount of pain he’s in when he tried to stand or the way he’s littered with other wounds. 

He slowly makes his way over to the clothes, he needs to get something on to make him feel less vulnerable, whoever it is might be back soon and he doesn't want to still be naked.

He needs to be gone, he just wants to rest and take a nice long hot bath, something that he obviously needs, which is stupid cos he always takes care of himself like that, he’s spent too long like that as a kid on the streets and it’s too nice not to have a bath or shower. 

Jason keeps raking his brain over it, but all he gets is a burning pain that goes through his head and shoots down his body, that pain that made him nearly blackout. 

Jason is left standing there breathing heavily, and decides that it’s best to get away then think. He looks around the room again and noticed that anything that could be used as a weapon and that was easy to hide on oneself, has been removed,

He frowned and stiffly walks towards the window, he tries to open it but reslises its locked. Looking outside, he notices that he’s still in Gotham, and from the looks of it he’s somewhere in Kingston. As well as that he’s about 50 stories up, with no grappling hook, he’s pretty much screwed. 

He turns his eyes to the bedroom door and warily makes his way over, Jason tries the door nob and it gives a soft click and gently opens. 

Jason’s feeling extremely anxious right now, and he doesn't know why he just gets the feeling that he needs out. 

He opens the door and it leads him into another bedroom, frowning as he slowly walks in, that’s when he stops dead in his track and his eyes go wide as he spots a someone, a man's life he’s made a living hell since he came back over two years ago and continued to do so.

His stomach drops, and his throat goes dry, knuckles gone white where hes clutched in the doorknob. 

Roman slowly turns around from his desk, there on his face is a massive smirk, his eyes roam over him and Jason surpasses a shudder.

Barely.

“Ah, Jason. I see that you'r finally up” he stands up and Jason bristles and he changes his stance and readies himself for a fight. 

“No need to be like that son” he speaks with a cocky attitude, he makes his way over and Jason realizes he’s starting to back up into the room. A room that’ll leave him trapped. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Jason’s hissed, his throat both feels and sounds terrible, it’s like he’s swallowed some blades. 

Sionis doesn't falter in his pace. However, he doesn't answer him. 

He has no idea what to do, which is unlike him, he always has a plan. And escape route, but yet when he looks at Roman, all he can feel is this fear and pain.

He throws caution to the wind and lunges at him, however, he... misses?

No that’s not right. 

Jason turns back for a right hook, Roman is just standing there but yet his fist doesn't even touch him, its miles away from him.

Jason stands there a little shooked, but he quickly gets ahold of himself. He can vaguely feel a burning sensation throughout his body. 

“What the fuck have you done to me?!” Jason demands 

“I’ve made you better” he replies without missing a beat.

Like hell that didn’t sound creepy. 

“And like a better person you are, your going to stand still” his voice has a demanding tone to it, one that forces Jason where he was, and a more noticeable burning sensation took over him. 

“Like fuck I am” he sneered and moved back.

Only, that he didn’t move back. He was still standing there while Roman walked into his personal space with a smile. Some of Jason’s panic must have shown on his face because Roman's smile just grew.

“I finally see that you know how to be obedient” he spoke surly and stroked Jason’s stunned face, thumb gently on his bruised cheek. 


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/12/20
> 
> Thanks again!  
> ——————  
> Edited by beta Rowan 22/04

Dick was exhausted, to say the least.

He’d just come off a 10-hour shift, and before that he’d been out as Nightwing from 8 till 2:30.

Exhausting. But worth it if he got to save people.

However, most of his night was taken up by new gangs trying to set up in Bludhaven. Over the past month, there had been an uptake in drugs and weapons coming into Bludhaven. It happened so fast that it made Dicks's head spin, there was nothing one day but then this new person shows up and suddenly more drugs and weapons are coming through.

There's practically nothing on this person, but one thing was for sure, the people he’s 'talked to' all agree on his name.

Ghost

Not really original but this guy was the definition of a ghost. He would literally pop up out of nowhere. Dick had managed to get shots of him on a warehouse's CCTV that had been blown up.

Full-on military tactical gear, cargo pants tucked into black laced up boots, black kevlar with a black leather jacket. He had guns plastered to both his thighs, as well as a tactical knife on his left calf. He wore a tactical mask that had a white skull looking face on it with some high tech goggles. 

His black hair was styled short back and sides, with it being thick at the top it had a slight curl to it making it look even messier in a styled way. 

He was a beast of a man, nearly rivaling Bruce in muscle mass and height, but he looked a little thinner then Bruce, from what Dick could see, but bigger than himself. Dick hasn’t had the pleasure to meet him yet but he was getting close. The more he disturbed the shipments the closer he’d get to whoever this was.

The problem with that though was getting close to him, he was crafty and seemed to know how Dick worked. 

Which was another problem. 

Another problem added to his list.

Dick stretched out the kinks in his body, joints cracking as he went. Dick looked around his Bludhaven apartment, taking in the eyesores that were a stack of takeaway boxes on the counter, a pile of washing in the corner and a fine layer of dust covering most of the shelves. 

Alfred would have his head if he saw the place.

Dick cringed at the mess he'd accumulated, Dick set out to clean his apartment before he headed out to Gotham to help Bruce and to see the family.

_Family_

Dick stoped what he was doing and automatically pulled his phone out. Still nothing from Jason. 

He frowned. 

Over two weeks had gone by, from when they were supposed to meet, he tried to tells himself that this was Jason and that he was probably on a mission or something.

He would have asked Kori but she hadn’t been on earth for nearly a year now. When he tried, Roy was cagey but he said he hadn’t heard anything from him but from what Dick could gather, Roy and Jason didn't really leave on a happy note. 

Dick sighed and put his phone back.

_It was fine, this was Jason. He'd make a dramatic appearance._ Dick tried to reassure himself 

Dick sighed and went back to cleaning.

o0o

Dick stood on the edge of the building as the wind blew through his hair. 

Gotham

He leaned forward, over the side of the building letting gravity pull his body down. Free-falling made him feel alive, the thrill of it as the wind rushed through his hair and took his breath away. He let out a slight laugh and shot off his grappling hook, swinging off into the night. So far on his solo patrol, he'd managed to stop five robberies, two muggings, and a rapist.

However the night was still young.

To be fair, one of the main reasons he was in Gotham was because he had caught wind of the shipments originally coming from Gotham and that there was a big shipment coming in tonight. As well as having some time off he was owed. He only got to Gotham around 8 pm and decided to stop off at a close safe house and head straight onto patrol, telling Damian that he would meet up after.

Although Damian didn't seem happy at first Dick promised that he would take him to the Zoo again.

It was already dark by the time he got sorted and headed out. Dick could feel the exhaustion creeping upon him as the night went on, truly he should have had some sleep before he went out. But by the time he had got to Gotham, it was coming close to when patrol should start.

It was just Batman and Robin patroling for the next few days, as both Batgirl and Spoiler were in Hong Kon, Red Robin was with the Teen Titans on some mission and Duke was studying for exams, and Kate was on holiday with Renee for the next few weeks.

So there weren't too many vigilantes out and about and the city was too big for just the two. So if Dick was a little tired, then so what, if it meant he could help save people then he was going to go out, even if he did get a little bit more injured than usual, it wouldn't matter as long as the people where safe.

oOo

By the time Dick headed towards the docks he was sore all over. He had a slight limp due to landing wrong as he dogged some bullets, a bullet graze from the same incident and he could feel a headache coming on.

There was a slight overcast coming on, once he managed to get to the docks.

_It was always the docks_ he mused as he landed on a roof of a nearby building. 

Dick made himself comfortable on the building as he used his night vision goggles to help see if anyone was near the building.

After about an hour movement started to come from the building he was watching.

He made his way over, slipping into a hatch at the top, he settled himself on one of the scaffolds.

"C'mon man! Boss is on the way," a man with brown hair shouted to two others who were moving some crates. 

Around them were a few others also moving crates. "Shut the fuck up!" A bald-headed man shouted.

He let out a heavy sigh as he and a less muscular man put the crate down.

"Just hurry. He’ll be here an-" Brown hair stopped talking as the doors were thrown open and Black Mask stood there in all his 'glory', flagged by a few other cronies.

Everyone stood to attention, which made Dick’s lips quirk up at the side a bit.

"Boss,” the bald one greeted.

Mask walked over opening the crates that held his merchandise.

"Good, start packing everything I want everything gone before Batman decides to come and stick his nose in my business!"

Aaand that's his cue Dick grinned evilly. 

Dick dropped down behind two of his cronies, knocking them out instantly. "Aww, what about little old me?" He cooed

"Nightwing!" 

"The one and only!" He smirked.

He lunged at the goons and started to lay them out, guns started to go off but he danced around them laughing. Dick shot a look at Roman but he just stood there, hip leaning against the now open crate and arms folded.

He looked... casual, even though Dick was knocking his men out.

He just frowned, he was too tired to really make an in-depth analysis of him. Which, looking back on it, was probably a major error on his part. His body was practically on autopilot, dodging bullets and knives easily all the while he was shooting quips and mocking them as he went. 

However that all suddenly changed when he went for Roman. All it was was a single flick of the wrist and a boot was planted in his stomach with such force he was thrown backward by it, skidding across the floor.

Dick used the momentum and twisted, using his hands to flip to a stance. However once back on his feet his attacker - _Ghost, as it turned out_ -, was on him again.

Dick dodged on pure instinct.

The fist just missed his face, he crossed his arms in front of him to stop the padded knee from landing into his stomach, but God did he feel the impact. That was definitely going to be bruised in the morning.

Dick threw a fist back, however, it met nothing but air. Dick gasped as a fist connected into his side, the same side as the kick, and he more than felt his ribs give. 

_This guy has got some strength!_ Dick thought painfully.

Ghost grabbed his arm and yanked him to the floor. Dick collided with the ground hard with his arm being painfully pulled back behind him and a boot pushing down on his back.

There was a soft click and Dick moved his head to the side, gritting his teeth as pain shot around his body. He narrowed his eyes at the man above him as he leveled his gun to Dick’s face. 

Dick couldn't see his eyes due to the tactical goggles but he could see a nasty-looking scar on the side of his head, he didn’t know where it started due to the googles but it went up over his temple and into his black hair. 

_There is no way it is old, it is still pinkish._ Dick suspected it was a few months old. 

_Well, that gives me something to go on. If I live._ Dick thought bitterly

Ghost cocked his head to the side, Dick could faintly hear a voice coming from him but he couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Suddenly the gun went off and Dick cried out as a bullet lodged in his leg. Suddenly the pressure disappeared and Dick opened his eyes _-when did he close them?_ \- to find Ghost gone. 

Dick looked around the room and it was cleared out of Romans men and most of the movable merch, and that crate had disappeared. Dick slowly sat up, cursing as he went, one hand holding onto his side while the other held onto his bleeding leg.

His first priority was his leg. He cursed again. "This is going to be a bitch."

Dick looked around again, looking at the unconscious men and the missing merch, to say he screwed up was an understatement 

"Fuck"

o0o

  
"I take it back, that was a nightmare,” Dick breathed heavily as he crawled through his window. He had to make some detours to make sure he wasn't being followed and by god, did that make things worse as everything started to catch up to him now, the exhaustion, the sleep deprivation, his injures and the blood loss.

He practically collapsed onto his couch, but forced himself to move. He needed to get his leg sorted. 

Dick brought out the first aid box from the draw in his coffee table and got to work. He slowly peeled off his suit. Luckily his ribs hadn’t broken, probably a bit cracked and very badly bruised he suspected. He’d have to see Leslie tomorrow. Once out of the suit he looked at his leg, luckily it had gone through the side of his thigh, only grazing it. It was a deep graze but nothing bad he found out as he started to clean and sew it up. 

He'd admit that it was a little tricky sewing when he couldn't see straight, making him make a few mistakes but he still managed to sew it shut.

Once closed and rebandaged Dick lied back down, draping an arm over his eyes.

The first night in Gotham hadn't really gone well. Then again he wasn't expecting to meet this Ghost person so quickly, getting a tip-off by a snitch that there were more shipments coming in, and that they were heading to Gotham. So naturally, he thought it was going to be the usual cronies.

What he hadn't expected was for Black Mask himself to show up, he blamed it on the lack of sleep that he underestimated Black Mask, he thought it would be easy to take him down, but boy was he wrong.

But hey, at least it was confirmed that it was Black Mask doing this, that at least made it a little easier. 

Ghost, however.

He really lived up to his name, he just showed up out of thin air and got a few good hits in, keeping him busy while Roman escaped with the shipment.

Rookie mistake.

Bruce would be so disappointed.

"Agh!" that just pissed him off even more.

Well, he did want to meet the Ghost, and now he knew who was responsible for the shipments and had discovered Ghost worked for Black Mask.

Fuck, this had just gotten more complicated.

Ghost though, was definitely a brute of a man, tall and muscular. What Dick found interesting was that from fighting him and seeing the rare appearances on CCTV, was that he didn’t really have a fighting style.

Well he did, but it changed a lot. It was like he relied more on instinct and opportunity than anything else. But he had definitely seen some known material arts here and there.

He needed to find out who he was. 

Dick cursed again when he jolted his leg.

Dick let out a loud groan and draped both arms over his eyes.

Tomorrow... He'd find out who he was tomorrow. 

Dick closed his eyes as the much-needed sleep took over him.


	5. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited by beta Rowan 01/05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/12/20

__

_“Go fuck yourself you sick fuck!” he croaked, his voice was so dry it kept sticking._

_Jason was kneeling with his arms chained up behind him, his naked body was covered head-to-toe in blood, bruises and other injures._

_“I gave you my trust son, and this is how you repay me” Roman spoke._

_Jason gave him a weird look. “I'm sure as well not your son”_

_Roman looked at him like he was a piece of meat ready for the taking, hell he felt like it. He may not remember much but he does remember that he hates feeling vulnerable, hasn’t felt like this in a long time._

_He just wants to go home, where ever home was. He wants br- who?_

_Brian?_

_Brad?_

_No, they feel wrong_

_B?_

_Just thinking that initially feels right, it feels like home, but also hurt and betrayal._

_Pain flashed across his face and he found himself spitting blood and dragging his tongue across his now split lip. He narrowed his eyes and slowly brought his head back up to look at the sick fuck standing in front of him._

_“Are you listing boy?”_

_“Like I said.” Jason looked him dead in the eye. “Go. Fuck. Your. Self” He growled._

_Jason could see rage swam Romans vision, he took a deep breath and Jason just knew from the change in his demeanor that there was a smile on his face._

_“I didn’t want to do this. It's only been a few days since you first had one.” Roman turned around and opened a box one of his S &M cronies where holding._

_Dread took over his body as he saw that syringe, something he doesn't remember seeing before but just looking at it makes him want to run. He thrashes about as Roman comes closer._

_“I'll fucking skin you if you come near me!” Jason growled._

_The small room was filled with laughter from Roman. “Oh Jason, you said something similar the first time” he stepped closer and someone -he didn’t even see them come- yanked his head to the side, making sure his neck was easy to access._

_“Now, shall we start again?”_

oOo

He slowly opened his eyes, the room had a nice warm feeling to it with the curtains closed, but some light managed to get through the cracks, but not enough light to make it hard to fall back to sleep.

Sleep.

He furrowed his brows thinking back to the weird dream he had, but he can't, for the life of him remember what it was about. Trying to think back on it just makes a burning sensation shoot around his body.

Gho- no that's not right- it's _Jason_ … Sir keeps reminding him that it's Jason.

_Jason_ slowly pulled the covers off his body and slowly sat up. He was aching a little from the ‘lesson’ he had with Sir last night.

Jason sat on the bed is bare feet touching the floor, usually it was cold, but today the floor was nice and warm. Sir must be in a good mood then if he put the heated floor on.

Jason straightened up and tipped his head back a bit and closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh then opened his eyes halfway.

Nightwing.

There's this itch at the back of his head when he thinks of that name. Sir was looking at him intently last night when he confronted Nightwing. Looking for what, he doesn't know.

He goes to lift himself off the bed but he gasped. He had forgotten about the plug, something that Sir wanted to try out last night. To say it was uncomfortable is an understatement. He shifts his weight to one side of his body slightly to try and ease the pressure, he would take it out if he could, but he doesn't want to get punished again.

A shiver went up his spine from the last time he got punished, he subconsciously touches his throat.

A door opens bringing Jason out of his reverie. His tainted teal eyes wander over to the figure in a sleek white suit.

Ro- _Sir_ \- gently closes the doors and made his way over to him. Jason holds himself perfectly still, not wanting to make any movements. He feels like he's prey, and Sirs the preditor, smiling as he walked showing his teeth.

“Jason” he spoke gently.

“Sir” Jason left his eyes level, not looking at Roman without permission.

A hand gently cupped the right side of his face, thumb gently stroking his cheek, he slightly leaned into the warmth, it felt… nice.

However, the was a small part of him that wanted to rip the hand off.

He never acted on those urges anymore.

The thumb slowly moved to his lips. Jason could taste whisky on him as the digit pushed past his lips and teeth. Roman hummed and pressed his thumb onto his tongue, Jason moved his lips around his thumb and sucked gently on it. Sir hummed again in approval, he dragged his other hand through Jason's thick hair tugging on it slightly.

Roman pulled his slava-covered thumb out of Jason's mouth while he gripped Jason's hair in a tight hold and brought his head up slightly.

“Stand up”

Roman let go of his hair as Jason slowly stood up, careful not to jolt the plug too much. Roman's hand was slowly moving down his side, working his way over to the backside of him. Jason stood still, having Roman so close and having him touching him so freely felt off.

“Why are you shaking?”

“I-I don’t know Sir”

“Stand. Still” Romans voiced boomed throughout the room.

Jason forced himself to stand as still as he can

Roman's hand slid over Jason's arse, squeezing roughly. Jasons brows knotted together Roman pulled him forward slightly. With Roman being 6’2” meant Jason's mouth was in line with Roman's ear, Jason breath hitched slightly once Roman found the end of the plug and tugged slightly.

Roman laughed quietly as he was tugging on the end. Jason let out a slight moan once Roman finally decided to pull the plug out.

Roman pulled it out agonizingly slow, the sensation made Jason breathe heavy a bit and he could feel the heat on his face and neck, the plug finally came out with a wet ‘pop’.

Cum and lube started to leave from his hole and Roman pushed him back down into the bed, Jason could still feel the cum and lube leaving him and soaking into the bedsheets.

“Look at me”

Some part of Jason wanted to refuse the request, however, a bigger part of him wanted to obey, wants him to get on his hands and knees and beg.

Jason slowly looks at him with dead-eyes. Piercing dark brown eyes stared back at him behind the mask, Roman placed the plug on the bed and walked closer to him.

“You did better than I expected last night” Roman commented as he cocked his head to the side, studying Jason's naked form.

Brown eyes trailed up and down him, lingering slightly on Jason's newly pierced nipples, Roman used his other hand and touched the silver ring on the left side. Jason inhaled sharply due to them being sensitive still.

Something flashed crossed Roman's eyes making Jason fight the urge to turn away from the gaze. He pulled slightly in the hoop, making his body tense a little, a slight noise escaped his mouth when Roman started to play with his nipple, twisting it between his fingers.

A deep laugh came from behind the mask and Roman let go of him and stepped back with his hands in his pockets.

He could feel the heat creeping up onto the side of his face as he sat there under that intense gaze.

“I'll be gone for a while and since you've been good and to show how much I trust you” Roman added the last part pointedly and narrowed his eyes on him. Jason's urge to look away never left him. “I’m giving you some time for yourself.”

“Thank you Sir” Roman continued to look at him, something in his gaze, something Jason couldn't work out, Jason twitched slightly when Roman brought a hand to his head and gently petted him.

“However.” Jason looked into Sir's eyes again and his hand clutched a handful of raven locks, holding it in a tight grip. He yanked his head up and Roman’s face was inches away from his, Jason clenched his teeth trying to stop any noises coming out due to the rough movement.

“You disobey me, do something I don’t like, you will be punished.” he looked him over. “I've got something in mind that I've been wanted to try out” he purred.

Jason held his gaze steadily.

Roman’s gaze slowly took in Jason's naked and bruised body again, his eyes lingering on the hickey and finger marks that covered his neck and torso, as well as the bruises that covered his hips, thighs and ankles. Roman's other hand slowly stroked the cuts around his wrists from being bound.

“Maybe I'll do it anyway, just for fun” he spoke smugly.

Roman let go of Jason's head roughly and stood up brushing the nonexistent dirt off his suit. “Just remember that you'll do anything and ill know about it.” Roman looked up eyes made of steel. “Understood?”

“Yessir” He spoke quickly.

“What do you say boy?” he demanded.

Jason's shot his head up. “Yes Sir, Thank you Sir” he spoke clearly.

Roman hummed and then started to walk to the door.

“Remember Jason” Jason looked up and saw that Roman was standing in the doorway. “I'm the only one you can trust.”

“Yes Sir, of course, Sir.” Jason bowed his head slightly. And with that Roman left.

Jason sat there trying to get his breathing in order. He has this deep-seated hatred for Sir, he makes him feels so… violated.

Which is stupid, he wants this…right?

Sir's been good to him... mostly.

There it was again. That annoying little voice in the back of his head, telling him how he should act and feel. He feels grateful, Roman was the one to save him from that burning building with the laughter when he was a kid.

If he has to get dirty then so be it, he doesn't was Sir to get rid of him, he'd have know where to go. Just thinking about being abandoned drives him mad with anxiety. So hell do as he's told like just a good soldier.

Jason's eyes went a bit wide.

Good…soldier…

The itch is back and it hurts to think

Jason shook his head and let out a heavy sigh and looked around him. He needs a wash and to wash the sheets.

Again.


	6. Visiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/12/20
> 
> Thank you all so much! means a lot and thank you for being patient 
> 
> <3  
> thank you to the lovely SilverRowan for being my beta means a lot!  
> ————————  
> Edited by beta Rowan 04/05

He was warm, that's one of the first things that popped into his head when he starts to gain consciousness again, the second was that the Tv was playing.

Suddenly Dick felt pain, which, given this lifestyle, wasn’t all that surprising. What was surprising, however, the tv playing. He knew that shouldn't be on, he came in and practically went straight to sleep.

Dick bit back a groan as pain shot around his body. God he so needs to see Leslie Thompkins.

Instantly his bat training kicks in, he can't make any sudden movements to alert whoever is in the room, his body tenses a little causing more pain to flare. He bits the inside of his cheek and wills himself to relax.

Once focused he could hear the Tv more clearly now, it sounded like a… Documentary channel?

Dick slowly opened one of his eyes, everything was blurry, he had to stop himself from wincing at the light when he opened his eyes fully, the first thing that greeted him was a glass of water and some pills, then a small figure sat in the chair opposite him.

Dick smiled “Hey Dames” he slurred, his body instantly relaxing.

Damian just scowled at him with a huff.

Dick slowly sat up, he grinned a little as we went, once up he gently sank back down into the soft cushions. He looked at the water and realised how thirsty he was, he grabbed the glass and pills and downed them in one go.

Dick grimaced at the taste. “What brings you here Dams?” Dick placed the glass back onto the table with a sigh.

Damian clicked his tongue “You never came to the manor last night and Father told me to wait till morning to see if you were still alive” Damian gave him a once over with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry Damian, got caught up” Damian eyed him judgingly.

“Its fine D”

Damina clicked his tongue again and narrowed his eyes further giving him a glare that would make Batman proud. Dick smiled slightly to himself.

“You call, bruising on your torso, that nearly paints your whole side black and blue, as well as a gunshot graze to the leg and a slight graze to the arm, minor scrapes and bruises, ‘ _fine_ ’ then you truly are delusional Grayson. You should have come back to see Pennyworth.” Damian huffed.

Dick sighed and avoided eye contact. “ I was going to go see Leslie”

Damian cocked his head to the side a bit. Dick thought he looked a lot like Bruce like this.

“Why would you need to see Thompkins? When you could go back to the manor?”

“I need to ask her something”

Dick looked up and saw Damian looking at him questioningly.

Dick sighed and leaned back into the sofa “I wanted to ask her if she's seen Jason” Damina straightened up at his name.

Dicks noticed before that Damian acts a little weird around Jason. He hides it well, he really does, but sometimes Dick catches glimpses of Damian looking at Jason with… expectation, disappointment, and sometimes on the rarer days, sadness and longing.

He could never really figure out why though. From what he knows, they've never even met until Damian came to live at the manor… Well, he doesn't know everything right?

Damian clicked his tongue. Dick cocked his head slightly, stuck in thought. “Why do you need to know about Todd” he grumbled. There was something about the way he said it.

Dick closed his eyes and huffed out a breath. “I just want to ask her if she's heard or seen anything of him. I haven't heard anything from him in ages”

Damian looked at him again, something flashing behind his eyes but it vanished just as quickly it came.

“Todd had ignored us before. How do you he's not just ignoring you?” Dick studied Damian's face closely.

“True, but he said he would and he wouldn't show up without saying anything. He may be a lot of things but he would at least would have shown up or done or said something”

Dick looked at him, Damian turned his head away muttering something in Arabic. Dicks Arabic isn't that good, and Damian spoke too quietly to actually understand what he said.

As he said this Dick saw he had a sad look in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared when Dick addressed him “What did you say D?”

He straightens up and spoke loudly “I said you stink, go get a shower”

A small smile formed on Dicks face. Dick went about cleaning his injuries making sure they haven't bled through his bandages.

Dick looked around for his suit “It's in your bedroom, it's very unbecoming just leaving it around while you've passed out. Anyone could have broken in here and seen it”

Dick looked away sheepishly and avoided Damian's piercing eyes. “thanks, ill be quick” Dick limped away slightly and head towards the bathroom that was in his bedroom.

Dick stood there underneath the water, he turned the water hot so it would help to loos his muscles up. Dick let out a long sigh and got to washing his hair.

Once out of the shower dick grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist and headed out to his room. Dick rumbled around for some clothes he picked out a plain black t-shirt. He then looked around for something lose to wear so it won't pull on his leg wounds.

Dick pulled out a pair of loose, stylish joggers and grabbed his dark-colored pullover hoodie and walked out of the room.

Once in the living room, Dick saw that the medical kit had been put away and cleaned up he then looked over tot he Tv to see Damian standing there, as soon as he heard Dick enter, Damian eyed him and gave him a nod of approval

Dick rolled his eyes. Brothers

“Ready?” he asked.

Damian just walked over placing his jacket and shoes back on. Dick followed suit and closed the door behind them.

oOo

Jason has no idea what to do with himself.

Really he doesn't. He's never really had time off. Well, if you could call it that.

All it is really is not having to follow Roman around a lot, he still has to ‘work’ at night but during the day he's at a loss.

Jason was standing there in the bathroom. His skin still pink from the hot shower hes noticed that showers like that help ease some of the unknown tension in his body.

He braces himself against the skink and lets out a long breath. He turned the fan on before so the bathroom isn't that steamy. He bows his head and closes his eyes his body aches a little but not as bad as it had done, his eyes flutter open and they wander to the mirror.

He still wonders what kinda life he had before the whole burning buildings, just to have left this many scars. Jason gently brushed his fingers to the scar on the left side of his face, it stops a little to the side of his eye, cutting through his eyebrow, curving up towards his temple and disappearing into his hairline.

He takes in all of his scar, old and new, he tries to think of where he could have gotten them, but all that happens is a burning sensation and his head hurts.

Hell, he even went to Sir, all he got was backhand.

_“Dont ask stupied quiestions like that again boy”_

_“Yes Sir”_

_“Just don’t think about ‘em” he growled and then stalked off._

So Jason had done just that. Not thought about them, no matter what, even if said scars burned from time to time, even if he gets pain for no reason. Or even vague dreams, he tries to reach for the dreams but they disappear just as quickly as they come, and he's left gasping for air.

All that he can get over… well that's what he tells himself. But what stops him in his track, every time is his eyes.

Teal eyes with yellow specks in that dance around his pupils. Sure there nothing too weird about that right?

He can get over that as well, but what freaks him out is when they glow. He's never known eyes todo that before. The first time he noticed them he freaked out that bad he smashed the mirror, slicing his hand up. Sir said he ended up having a panic attack that led to him trying to cut his eyes out. He doesn't remember much from that incident, but he knows it ended up with him bloody, naked and chained to a wall, and Sio- _Sir_ standing in front of him.

Jason shivered lightly.

He straightened up and tied the towel around his waist and left the bathroom, completely ignoring the camera he knew was in the corner of the bathroom.

Sir said he wanted them there incase anything happened again.

Jason found himself looking around his room, debating on what to do. He found some clothes, a pair of sweats a t-shirt and a dark red pullover hoodie. Once changed he wandered towards the bookshelf.

He may not know a lot, but he knows that he at least likes books. Unfortunately, he hasn’t had time to read much and Sir doesn't really have that many he likes.

“That's what I can do” he mumbled to himself. Head to the library. Sir said he could do anything, and he's not a prisoner here… right?

With his resolve, Jason put on his shoes and grabbed a pair of shades and a Gotham Knights baseball cap on.

_“I don’t want you going out without covering your face with something”_

_“Why si-” a hand struck him across the face_

_“Don't talk back boy” he hissed._

_“yes Sir, sorry Sir” he calmly spoke, arms still at his side._

_Sir huffed. “I don’t want people to laugh at you, or stare at you. I know what people are like Jason, you can't trust them, they'll laugh at you behind your back.”_

_Jason looked him in the eye. “Do you trust me?” he questioned sincerely._

_“Yes Sir, of course I do” he furrowed his brows a bit._

_Sir, looked at him, eyes trailing down his figure. Jason still stood still._

_“Good, then do as I say and cover-up”_

_With that he slammed the door and left Jason sat there naked._

Jason took a deep breath and headed towards his bedroom door.


	7. Do as I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to update much. I appreciate your comments likes and views, I've changed a little bit of the story.
> 
> Roman found Jason in a burning building instead of a car crash, that's the only major thing that's changed.
> 
> thanks again and I hope you like this chap

Jason exited his room and walked straight into Sirs, he glanced around the spacious place, it's what you would expect with someone like Roman, luxurious and expensive furniture laid out throughout his room showing off his wealth. Jasons dragged his gaze towards where all the papers piled up on his desk. The room itself was very spacious, a king-sized bed, with a big window looking off into Gotham.

It would have been a nice sight if not for the dark clouds that hung over the large city.

He slowly stepped in, he didn’t want to linger in the room too much, he hated it in here, so he just focused on the door the would lead him out. On the way to the door, he ignored the desk with the papers on it, it's not his business to go through them, and besides Knowing Sir thers properly cameras in here. Jason knows what happens to those who go through Sirs Stuff without his permission. 

  
He can still see the blood marks stained into the already red carpet.

Jason goes to grab the handle but hesitates, his hands slightly shakes and he takes deep breaths trying to get his nerves down.

_Sir didn’t really say that he couldn’t go out right? As long as I cover my face._ Jason thought.

Jason sighed deeply and grabbed the door pulling it open, he was met with the usual empty dining hall, closing the door behind him, Jason walked across to the other door that leads him out into the small corridor that held the elevator.

“Where d’yeah think yeah going runt?” a deep gravelly voice spoke as soon as he opened the door.

Jason’s body went rigid and a slight shiver went down his spine, he gripped the door handle tightly, to the point his knuckles had gone white.

Jason looked over to the side and saw a brutish looking man sat leaning against the wall, practically sprawled out in the fancy looking chair he was in, he had his phone in his hand but Jason couldn't tell what he was playing from the angle he was at.

Jason dragged his gaze over to the man. “What's it to you?” he narrowed his eyes.

The man slowly dragged his eyes away from his phone and looked at him, cold dead brown eyes bored into his tarnished ones.

The man stood up, putting his phone in his back pocket of his dark jeans, he adjusted himself and then turned to Jason. Who, by this point, had stepped further out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

“Well, runt” he drawled the nickname, a name Jason loathes. “When the boss ‘int here, your arse is mine.” he leered. He leaned in so close to Jason’s face his breath brushed again his skin.

He brushed the back of his fingers against Jason's cheek, slowly coming down the rest on the base of his neck. Jason quickly smacked his hand away and growled.

“I’m not fucking _your's_ Dan” Jason’s eyes met dark browns.

A sharp smile formed on the man’s face. Jason's back had hit the wooden door _-he hadn’t even been aware that his body moved_ \- slightly starling him. Dan took that slip up and grabbed his throat tightly and slammed him against the wall.

Jason was just as quick and he pressed his hidden blade against his jugular.

Dan just laughed and squeezed his throat “Not bad runt”

Jason tried not to think about the pressure on his neck. He wasn’t squeezing hard enough that he cut off his oxygen supply, fully anyway, but still tight that was hard to get a full breath in.

There was an inch in that back of his head and the same burning feeling when he thought about being unable to breathe.

“Like I said” Jason tried to sound threatening. “You. don’t. own. Me.” with each word he pressed the blade tighter.

Dan just looked at him and grinned again, he quickly shoved him into the wall and let go, stepping back and turning slightly to the side.

“Maybe not, but boss sure dose” He sneered.

Jason bristled, he was bout to say something when thought better of it. Insisted he just growled and re-hid the knife.

Dan just smirked at him and stepped back a little. Jason coughed a bit as he gently rubbed his neck, he narrowed his eyes at Dan and pushed himself off the door.

Jason turned away from him before he could say any more to him, behind him he could hear soft footsteps. “Whattda want?” he held himself back from growling.

“Off for a walk”

“Right” he gritted his teeth.

Jason walked up to the elevator and pressed the button, behind him he could feel Dan stand right behind him. His body tensed on instinct and he held himself still until the elevator came.

He could feel Dan’s breath on the back of his neck. Fortunately, the elevator came and he forced himself not to step inside quickly. As he went to push the button a hand quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm behind him and pinning him to the elevator wall.

Jason’s breath hitched and he throws his elbow behind him but his other wrist was swiftly caught that was also brought behind his back, Dan pushed them further up his back, causing a dull pain to spread across his shoulders.

Behind them, the doors closed.

Jason tried to kick out with his legs but Dan had pushed his body into his and he used his left leg and hooked it around Jason’s ankle, spreading his legs a bit, as he did he shifted himself and pressed his right leg between his, pushing his thigh up between Jasons this caused him to suck in a sharp breath.

“Get the fuck offa me!” Jason snarled and thrashed around as much as he could.

“Your feisty today runt~” Dan cooed.

“GET OFF!” He thrashed even more as he did a burning pain on his shoulders. He threw one of his shoulders back with enough strength to knock Dan off him slightly. There was a grunt and the foot that had hooked around his ankle disappeared to try and keep his balance.

Jason took this chance and kicked back, catching him in the shin hard enough to bruise, the hands around his wrists dissipated and Jason spun around and threw a punch at him. Dan saw it coming but didn't have enough time to move out of the way fully, instead of hitting him straight into the nose he moved his head in time to catch it on the side of his cheek.

As soon as the fist connected Jason charged at him, he grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him into the wall lifting him off the ground a bit.

“The fuck you think you're doing!” Jason snarled.

Dan just smiled down at him, causing Jason to snarl even more and push him further up the wall, Dan was practically standing on his tiptoes now, Jason narrowed his green eyes at him and bared his white teeth, scars on his face twisting with the movement.

“Don't fucking touch me again”

Dan just smiled even more “Careful runt, don’t want the boss to find out you’ve been naughty”

Green eyes zoned in, even more, Jason clenched his fists tighter into his shirt. Dan had a slightly wary look on his face as he watched Jason closely.

Jason growled and roughly let go of him, he stalked back to one corner, pressing the ground button as he went, he pressed his back into the corner of the elevator while he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jason had a scowl on his face as he looked at Dan, who was still smirking at him.

The lift down felt like an eternity, he was twitchy but kept his eyes on Dan. As the elevator dinged Jason stayed where he was, Dan gave him a lazy smile and stepped out, all the while Jason stood there for a second or two and followed him out.

oOo

“What have to told you about taking care of yourself” Leslie scolded as she finished wrapping up Dicks leg.

“I know I know” Dick looked away sheepishly.

“Does this look like you know?” she asked sharply.

Dick ducked his head sheepishly but didn’t say anything.

Leslie stood there for a second and sighed and began to get her stuff.

“Do I want to know what happened?” she raised an eyebrow.

Dick shrugged slightly and winced a little. “It's just an average night.”

“Hum” she had a flat look on her face.

Dick sat there as Leslie looked him over, he winced slightly as he took his tops off, and again when she started to prod his side.

After nearly an hour Leslie finished and put her clipboard down, sitting down as she did so. She brushed back some loose strands of hair and typed on her computer while Dick pulled his hoodie down.

“Well good news is that you haven't broken any ribs, they're just badly bruised, and your lucky the bullet grazes" she turned to him with a stern look. "I don’t want you pulling those stitches out”

“I won't” he held his hands up.

It didn’t seem like she believed him.

“But other than that, everything seems to be in working order, just need to sleep more, and you're going to be a little sore but that's properly not going to be anything new to you.”

“Properly not Doc.” he gave her his most charming smile.

She just hummed and finished writing something down. Dick stood there a little awkwardly trying to shift his weight onto his good side. Leslie looked over and sighed a little there was a little crease between her eyebrows when she spoke.

“Is there something wrong Dick?”

“I just wanted to know if you’ve heard from Jason? Or if you’ve seen him about”

Leslie sat there for a second and shook her head. “last time I saw him was a few months ago when I was fixing his cracked ribs”

“He was injured?” Dick quickly asked.

“Hum, said he got jumped by a gang and one of them got a lucky hit with a crowbar.”

Dick cringed, he can imagine what would have happened to that person once Jason got his hands on him. “He has good armor though, it wouldn't have cracked his ribs.”

“He was in street clothes, he said he was walking to the shops when it happened.”

Dick had to pause at that. He knew the narrow was a tough place to live, but Jason would've known that better then anyone, so it didn’t make sense that he didn’t have at least a little bit of protection on, the protection he knew Jason does usually ware when he goes out in street clothes.

“I know, I was a little surprised he wasn’t wearing anything.” Dick looked up at her.

“How did he seem?” he leaned back onto the bed.

Leslie paused and had a thoughtful look on her face. “He seemed…distracted in a way.”

“What do you mean?”

“He hid it well but he looked exhausted,

Dick looked at her and cocked his head to the sight a bit in thought. “last time I saw him he looked like he hadn't split in a while and he slight bags under his eyes.”

“Mhm,” Leslie agreed.

“But you said distracted” Dick counted.

Leslie placed her pen in her pocket and leaned back into the squeaky chair. “Mhm, distracted with one of the words I would describe,” Dick just gave her a confused look. Leslie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses up as she did.

"He's been distracted before when he's come here, looking of his shoulder staring into corners, looking at nothing. I've heard him mumbled a bit to himself.” she cocked her head in thought.

“That's happened twice, each time he was on strong pain medication, however, he was distracted more by his phone,”

“His phone?” it wasn't like Jason much to get distracted by that.

“Yeah, he was talking to someone called Roy?” Leslie pushed herself up from the chair.

“Roy?” Dick asked surprisingly and moved to stand up.

“Yeah, he was texting a bit while I was patching him up. Seems he tried to ring as well but never got through, he seemed pretty pissed.

“Hn” Dick stood there for a second in thought.

“I'll look into it, thanks Leslie. For everything” Dick smiled and Leslie sighed, shaking her head a bit.

“I'd ask you to take it easy, but that's like talking to a brick wall”

Dick just laughed as he walked towards the door.

oOo

Jasons plans to go to the library were short-lived once he stepped through the fresh hole of the building. Dan nearly lost his hand when he grabbed Jason by the collar of his jacket.

“what the fuck!” he growled nearly snapping his teeth at the offending hand.

Dan just gave him an unimpressed look and he kept eye contact. “You're coming with me, I've got stuff to do”

“why would I do that?” Jason scoffed.

“Because we got work to do son” Dan spoke sternly, eyes narrowed a bit.

Jason furrowed his brows and shoved his hands in his pockets, huffing out a breath and started to walk in the direction Dan had shown.

As he passed Dan Jason pulled his cap down and threw up his hood. “I'm not your fuckin son” Jason stalked off ignoring the grin Dan wore on his face.

Dan just gave a deep laugh that grated on Jason's nerves.

Jason hunched his posture as they walked, there was quite a lot of people out getting on with their lives. Jason's never been a fan of big crowds, there's just something about them that makes him anxious.

There's an itch under his skin again, and his fingers twitch. He forced himself to keep his focus on Dan, who at some point managed to get ahead of him, he noticed though, that Dan wasn’t directly in front of him and more towards his left-hand side, not daring to put his back to him.

_Good_. Jason thought bitterly.

Jason huffed again and watched as his breath made visible due to the cold temperature, flowed away from him. Jason shoved his hands further into his pockets and hunched his shoulders a little to try and keep his warmth.

He let his eyes scan again for potential threats, as they got further into the rougher side of town. There weren't as many people as there were once they started walking but still enough for him to be a little jittery.

Jasons' hands twitched in his pockets and he forced himself to keep his breathing even.

As he looked about something caught his eye, there was a boy, maybe 11-13 with black short hair, he looked like he had some middle eastern ethnicity to him, he also seemed angry. Jason's eyes trailed to the taller man behind the child who was laughing at something, he also had black hair, however, it had more length to it than the boys and the taller male's skin was lighter than the kids. 

Jasons suspects that they were related to each other, brother perhaps.

Jason furrowed his brows again, that slight pain in his head was back again, he tried to get some of the facial features but they were too far away, however that laugh was loud, and his head hurt more when he heard that laugh.

Jason continued to stare at them as they walked along on the other side of the street.

"unt" Jason blinked.

"Runt!" Dans voiced boomed.

Jason startled a bit and he looked at Dan with wide eyes. Dan's eyes narrowed and his lips went into a hard line.

"The fuck you doing?" 

"N-nothing" Jason cursed himself for his jittering.

Dan looked past him looking around to see what had gotten him distracted. However he didn't seem he found anything and grabbed Jason by the elbow and dragged him along

Jasons breath caught in his throat and he grabbed Dan's wrist trying to get it off him. "G-get off me, I can fucking walk" he tried to sound threatening but he doubted it came out like that.

Dan continued to drag him with Jason struggling a bit. All round them people game them a wide berth, obviously not wanting to get involved.

Part of Jason wished they did, but it doesn't surprise him that they didn't.

Jason managed to get his voice back and yanked his elbow out of the tight grip, Dan instantly turned around with his arm raised, Jason flinched a little at that, his head still hurting.

Dan narrowed his eyes at him, with a sneer across his face he walked closer. "Now runt, you don't want me to tell boss now do you?" 

Jason looked at him his breath came out a bit heavy. "Tell him fucking what? I haven't done anything!" 

A smile grows on Dan's face, "Well, whos boss gonna believe kid?"

"That's bullshit" Jason snarled and got in Dan's face. Which wasn't a good idea as a fist connected to Jason's jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Don't talk back to me runt" Dan loomed over him and spoke with a stern voice.

Jason spat blood on the floor and wiped his busted lip on the back of his hand, glaring up at him. The people around them still paid them not attention, hell somewhere even going across the road just to avoid them.

"Pathetic" Dan sneered and turned to walk away.

Jason closed his eyes and began to pick himself up, he wiped his mouth again then pulled his hood up, just to try and block out the eyes that he knows are looking at him, then he shoved his hands in his pockets. His chest hurts and he can feel water gathering up in the corner of his eyes. He willed them not to fall as he walked along.

He fucking hates Dan, he hates all these people, he just hates everything. There's that part of him that rears its head, that makes him feel lonely.

He thinks back to that warm laugh, thinking about it makes him feel less lonely. It's not like that high maniacal laughter he gets from time-to-time, the one that sends him into a frenzy and makes him cower in a corner.

No, this one makes him feel less lonely. 

He savors it.


End file.
